quien diria?
by ilusion-dark03
Summary: entre la inocencia y la indiferencia no cuadra en ningun momento, o si? ahora si puse los disclaimer! :3 y tratare de no meter la pata de nuevo xP


_**¿Quién diría?**_

**Disclaimer:** todo personaje usado en este fick no me pertenecen, lo único que si es la historia, savy :3  
_  
Jejeje este fick se lo dedico a una amiga muy especial y que es genial. Sé que un día de estos va a leer esta historia. Lo siento en las arterias :3  
y a Jim Mizuhara, quien tiene una redacción increíble x3._

_¡Ah! a mis queridos lectores constantes, muchísimas gracias por su preferencia =D  
si nuevamente volvi a subir este fick por peticion especial, pero para evitarme problemas, retire la letra de la cancion y simplente les dejo el nombre de la melodia de la cual me inspire "quien diria? de Ricardo Argona"_

_**.~Ilusion-dark03~.**_

Un día nublado y una brisa gentil rozaba las mejillas de todas las personas que paseaban por ahí.

Un grupo de bleyluchadores caminaba alegremente por una de las tantas calles de Japón, bueno 4 de ellos. Un dúo de chicos un peli azul y un pelirrojo peleaba por una galleta, un castaño trataba de calmarlos. Un alegre rubio cantaba "Dark Lunacy" mientras los otros 2, un serio bicolor y un moreno, absortos de toda pelea, se limitaban a mirarse tranquilamente.

**-¡Vamos a comer un helado! ¿Quién quiere ir? Yo invito-**soltó de golpe el rubio.  
-¡**Eso es Max!-**alabo el chico moreno peliazul, quien respondía al nombre de Tyson.  
-**yo quiero de limón con vainilla-**exclamo entusiasmado el pelirrojo, un tal Daichi. Suspiro alivio el chico castaño y lentes enormes.  
**-oh hermosa paz… ¿Pero por cuanto durara?-  
-vamos jefe, prometemos comportarnos-**prometió el bleyluchador azulado.  
-**me gustaría creerlo… creerlo de verdad esta vez-**

**-gustan venir-**se dirigió el niño rubio hacia el chico bicolor y el azabache.  
**-no gracias Max, tenemos planes-**comento ligeramente avergonzado el pelinegro, mientras el otro simplemente se limitaba a mirar a su equipo de vagos.

Así es el equipo de los "BladeBreakers" un grupo de amigos amantes de este deporte, compartiendo aventuras y estupideces desde ir al parque de diversiones a extraviar a Max hasta centros de alta tecnología en países extranjeros. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser un equipo, dentro de este se dividían en: "los azucarados" que constaban de Max, Tyson, Kenny y Daichi, siendo el cuarteto más dinámico y alegre. Mientras Ray y Kai forman el dúo "silente" la razón: son más tranquilos y razonables que los azucarados, aunque el chínense forme de vez en cuando parte del club contrario.

**-bien, nos veremos después-**se despide Max alegremente de sus 2 amigos.  
**-nos vemos…-**murmuro el joven heredero, dándoles la espalda a sus compañeros de equipo mientras se marcha junto con Ray.

_**~~~~ ¿Quién diria?~~~~**_

Pasaron las horas y consigo sus días. El cuarteto se divertía como locos llenos de azúcar, mientras Ray arreglaba asuntos sobre su equipaje y Kai arreglaba asuntos en su parte de empresa. Hasta una mañana…

Un rubio con ojos azules tocaba la puerta del templo Kinomiya, esperando que alguien saliera, bueno era así cuando siente que es observado.

**-oh, hola Kai-**saluda alegremente Max, voltea hacia uno de las esquinas de la acera y mira salir al joven Hiwatari.  
**-¿Has visto a Tyson?-  
-no-**respondió secada mente mientras miraba a su acompañante

**-bien no importa, se lo pediré después… oye Kai ¿te gustaría comer un helado conmigo?-**levanta su mano como señal de amistad y su sonrisa representando la inocencia. Kai mira expectante la mano colgante.  
**-si-**

El bicolor tomo la mano del joven Mizuhara e inmediatamente se echaron a correr lejos del Dojo.  
-**te he extrañado mucho Kai… ¿Qué has estado haciendo?-**pregunto mientras corrían tomados de la mano por los alrededores.  
**-na, lo de siempre-  
-entrenando y trabajando para tu abuelo… gracias a dios que logre dar contigo**-sonríe alegremente, tras pasar unas cuadras y calles llegaron al parque lugar cubierto de nubes irregulares.

Kai y Max ¿amigos? Es aceptable que sean conocidos ó camaradas ¿pero amigos? Uno es muy frio, otro enloquece con el azúcar y es optimista hasta ve la luz en una tormenta sin fin. Kai es despiadado contra sus adversarios cuando el rubio es amable hasta quien le hace heridas en el corazón; Max es la representación mayor de un ser inocente, cándido y gentil. Kai se limitaba a fruncir el seño y dejar de lado a la gente; desde su punto de vista; sin valor. Sin embargo, Ambos son amigos desde el torneo asiático. Cuando Kai sin la compañía de Ray y Max se veía solo en el momento en que "el jefe" entrenaba a Tyson. Ambos se topaban, sin embargo no se hablaban demasiado hasta que surgió una canción… "Nemo" de Nightwish, sin querer el rubio comenzó a cantarla. Demostrándole al ruso/japonés que gustaba de ese grupo y de ahí comenzaron a conocerse mejor…

Ambos entendían la situación de vida del otro: Kai vivió en un mundo de desamor, obligándose a madurar, Max sufría por el distanciamiento de sus padres y la soledad de su pasado.  
**-…el idiota de Bryan se metió con Tala de nuevo. El imbécil termino con la nariz rota… de nuevo-  
-no me sorprende, si alguien me llamase "Maxilimiliana" tal vez lo haría-  
-no lo creo, lo dejarías de lado-  
-me conoces bien-**termino de hablar el rubio al darle una lamida a su helado de chocolate, el joven bicolor lo miraba sonriente, era una sonrisa amable. Cuando estaba con su equipo muy difícilmente lo hacía ó era demasiado discreta como para ser percibida. Con los rusos, era sarcástico e irónico, sin embargo, con Mizuhara mostraba una faceta completamente nueva. Se mostraba amable, atento, incluso bromista de forma positiva y inclusivo se le dio la costumbre de abrazarlo. No se sentía extraño ó débil, de hecho, parecería que el chico rubio solamente estaba con el para expresar la suavidad de su interior.

-¡**WII! Me encanta el chocolate… ¿gustas Kai?**-el ruso dio una lamida al helado de su amigo, después de todo, no puede negarse a un chocolate.  
**-jeje… no te resiste verdad-  
-me conoces bien-**repito la frase dicha por Max, ambos se rieron respecto a ello…

**++++ ¿Quién diría?++++**

Unos minutos más tarde, ambos estaban en los juegos del parque. El peliazul estaba de pie a un lado de los columpios recargándose en el tubo mientras Max se columpiaba alegremente.

**-mira Kai esa nube tiene forma de Sirena-  
-solo es agua evaporada y condensada por el frio-  
-vamos amigo, solo utiliza la imaginación… WOW, mira esa tiene forma de nube-  
-¬¬ es una nube-  
-pero no todas tienen una forma tan perfecta u.u-  
-es una nube y punto-  
-una vez más Kai, usa la imaginación**-se ríe mientras da un salto del asiento móvil y cae perfectamente sano y salvo.

**-¿te encuentras bien, Max?-  
-no soy un niño pequeño Kai-  
-es verdad… eres mi niño pequeño**-este se le acerca rápidamente y lo sujeta del cuello con el antebrazo asimismo comienza a alborotar su melena rubia.

**-¡Basta Kai! ¡deja de practicar movimientos militares conmigo!-**reía el ojiazul mientras trataba de liberarse del agarre de su camarada.  
**-trata de… vencerme-**ambos empezaron una pelea amistosa entre sí. Esa era una de las tantas maneras en que se divertían: jugar videojuegos, en el beyblade, escuchando música, irse de pinta al cine, ó simplemente disfrutar la compañía del otro…

**-no es justo, siempre me ganas-  
-soy el mejor que esperabas-  
-no eres el mejor en todo…-  
-así… dime en que he fallado-**voltea a verlo, su mirada retadora era intensa a comparación de la tierna cara contrario. Ambos estaban tirados en el césped, mirando el cielo que oscurecía lentamente, no podían comprender porque el tiempo pasaba más rápido cuando estaban juntos.

-**no-  
-¿no? Esa no es una respuesta-  
-quiero que adivines…-  
-hmpt… cambiando el tema. Quiero invitarte a mi casa-  
-no crees que es muy tarde para ir-  
-no Max, que te quedes a dormir-**corrigió.  
**-ah, eso cambia la cosa… mh, si está bien. Vamos a mi casa a recoger algunas cosas y pasaremos la mejor pijamada del mundo. Comeremos helado, chocolate, veremos películas de horror y pelea de almohadas y, y…-  
-date prisa ó ya no tendremos tiempo para todo eso-s**e levanta Hiwatari por sus propios medios y espera a su amigo rubio. Este termina de levantarse y sacudirse, casi inmediatamente Kai ofrece su mano. Max la acepta y se van caminando tomados de la mano, se tenían la suficiente confianza para hacerlo.

Unos minutos más tarde… Tras obtener el permiso de su padre, Max ya estaba en la mansión Hiwatari. Ambos se habían puesto su pijama y se dispusieron a divertirse, ambos habían reunido todo material para la velada. Kai no tenía mucha idea de que hacer, así que Max le decía que podían hacer y como pasarla bien abarrotándose de dulces y pastel asimismo de películas emocionantes como terroríficas. Una vez más, el bicolor descubrió otro talento de su amigo rubio: comparar personas con seres ficticios.

**-mira… tu te pareces a ese-  
-¿el azul? ¿No hablaras en serio?-**se rio el ojipurpura, ambos jugaban un videojuego de carreras donde unos animalitos que hablaban conducían los vehículos.  
**-no, el negro con rojo-  
-mh… y yo digo que te pareces al zorro amarillo-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-es rubio, pecoso y tiene pinta de distraído-  
-¬¬… no importa. Te voy a vencer-  
-si no puedes conmigo en el Bley, ¿Qué te ha**ce pensar que será diferente ahora?-  
-siempre hay una primera vez- y comienzan a jugar alegremente. Pese que eran amigos, tenían espirito competitivo, que hacían más interesante su fraternal unión…

Ya era hora de dormir después te un día completo de emoción y diversión. Después de días sin verse, era lógico que desearan verse. Ambos se quedaron en la sala, habían inflado una cama y la llenaron de cobijas y almohadas donde se arrojaron y comenzaron a ver películas de horror, por parte de Kai, claro, Max hubiese preferido ver la saga del señor de los anillos pero ya habían hecho algo de el, era justo que su amigo eligiese. Todo era diversión hasta que el abuelo de Kai llego, indignado que su mansión se haya transformado en una casa de huéspedes, comenzó a discutir con su nieto al respecto. Dejando en claro su desagrado por la visita de su invitado, pensaba que el joven Mizuhara influiría incorrectamente a su nieto con eso de la amistad y la ternura, que lo volverían débil al final.

**-¡Quiero que se vaya!-**  
**-no Abuelo-**destilo veneno el bicolor  
**-el tiene todo el derecho a quedarse-**  
**-KAi, no me retes, sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz-**  
**-si jugamos a las amenazas, recuerda nuestro trato, me dejarías en paz a cambio de regresara a Biovolt-agrego **Sagazmente el chico ojicárdeno. El anciano Hiwatari, no tuvo nada en contra de los argumentos de Kai, si quería cumplir sus ambiciones, necesitaba a su nieto y si no cumplía con el trato, este se marcharía sabrá dios donde, provocando graves retrasos en sus proyectos.

-**hmpt-**el dueño de la corporación simplemente dio la vuelta y se marcho por la puerta de la sala.  
**-reamente lo siento Max-**  
**-no te preocupes Kai, todo esta bien-**  
**-prefiero que se meta conmigo que alguno de ustedes, no lo soporto-**comento destilando sus palabras con esa sustancia toxica llamada **odio.**  
**-hey, vamos amigo. No vine a ver a tu abuelo, vine a pasarla bien contigo ¿No? Solo procuremos no hacer mucho ruido**-comento sonríete mientras se tapaba la boca con un dedo.

_**Dice la gente que tu y yo  
no hacemos compañía  
por ser agua y aceite que ironía  
si fuésemos iguales que apatía  
no tendríamos de que hablar  
cada siguiente día  
¿Quién diría?**_

**-si**-agrego sonriente el ruso. Apreciaba de verdad todo lo que hacia Max por el, soportar las humillaciones de su abuelo e incluso al psicópata de Bryan cuando venia de "visita". Max por otro lado, también entendía a Kai, el simple hecho de soportar las idioteces de sus amigos consigo a su abuelo y sus exigencias ya es demasiado, lo minimo que puede hacer por el, es mostrarle una sonrisa sincera…

Tras cientos de películas y series televisivas, decidieron irse a dormir, cada quien estaba en su cobija, tratando de conciliar el sueño. Todo era silencio absoluto…

**-¿Kai?-**por lo menos lo era.  
**-dime**-respondió atento, parecía que tampoco podía dormir por el exceso de azúcar en la sangre.  
**-¿nuestra amistad es secreta?-**  
**-¿Por qué lo dices?-**se desconcierta el bicolor y decide voltear a verle.  
**-bueno, nadie más que tu abuelo y tus amigos rusos. Saben que somos amigos… bueno más de lo usual-**el ojiazul también se giro  
-**mh… creo que sin querer lo formamos así. Pero es un poco más interesante y que importa que los demás se enteren**-  
-**oh…bien-**sonrió nuevamente, este se acomodo como un felino en su colchon y comienza ha acurrucarse.  
**-… ¿En que he Fallado?-**pregunto de golpe el joven Hiwatari  
**- ¿aun no lo descubres?-**  
**-…-**Max se puso de pie, cogió ambas esquinas de sus cobijas y las arrastro hasta la altura de su compañero, nuevamente se volvio a tirar en su lado, aunque más cerca el bicolor y se acerca más hasta quedar a altura de su oído… se rio un poco y prosigio.

**-que te diga…-** y lo abrazo entusiasta  
**-eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero muchooooo-** este acurruco más su cabeza en la cabeza de Kai.  
**-jeje… también te quiero mucho Max-**ambos se abrazan mutuamente.  
**-es hora de domir… ya duérmete-**  
**-si capitán**-de inmediato el chico rubio se acomoda en los brazos de su amigo, quien más parecía su hermano pequeño…

Su amistad se forgo de una manera extraña y ¿Quién sabe? Podrían ser amigos por siempre…

WIIIiiiiii, nos vemos! xDD  
No olvide las aclaraciones :) eso espero


End file.
